thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi
Also see the original: Shinobi Shinobi are a group of people that possess Chakra in them and are therefore able to perform Jutsu. They are the primary focus of Naruto: The Lost Soldier, with many of the story's elements revolving around the conflicts of various Shinobi. There are approximately 150,000 Shinobi. They reside primarily in the Shinobi World, however many have immigrated to other parts of the world as well, procreating and building families outside of the Shinobi World. The origin of Shinobi has not been specified. They are geared towards combat, and due to their supernatural abilities, each can be a deadly adversary in battle. At the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there is an Academy that teaches its students how to be Shinobi. It has not been specified rather other Hidden Villages have such an institution. History The origin of Shinobi has not been specified. Many of them are congregated in the Shinobi World, grouped into various Villages, each having their own customs and cultures. However, many Shinobi have moved from the Shinobi World, assimilating into modern culture with regular people. Here they may have built families and procreated, having children who have never been to the Shinobi World. Chakra Main article: Chakra Chakra is the substance that signifies a Shinobi and what sets them apart from regular people. It acts as the life-force of a Shinobi, without which a Shinobi can die. It is also the medium through which a Shinobi performs their abilities, collectively known as Jutsu. Every Shinobi possesses a Chakra Nature, identifying which Jutsu they have an affinity for. These Natures can be either Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, or Lightning, and can be discerned using Chakra Paper. While a Shinobi's Primary Chakra Nature designates which Jutsu they will have the easiest time learning, this does not mean that they can only learn Jutsu from that one Nature. An experienced Shinobi can possess a Second or even Third Chakra Nature, allowing them to greatly expand upon their abilities. Jutsu Main article: Jutsu Jutsu are a breed of supernatural technique utilized by Shinobi; these can be for combat or for utilitarian purposes such as high-speed movement. A Jutsu will expend a Shinobi's Chakra in an amount proportionate to the strength of the Jutsu. If a Shinobi tries to perform a Jutsu that expends more Chakra than the Shinobi has, the Jutsu will either not work or will be very weak. Each Jutsu has an assigned rank, based on their power. In ascending order, these ranks are E, D, C, B, A, and S. Shinobi use Hand Signs to perform these techniques, each of which has its own sequence of Hand Signs. There are around two million Jutsu in existence, with more being developed constantly. There are several different branches of Jutsu, such as Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Taijutsu refers to hand-to-hand combat, relying on a Shinobi's excess strength and durability for extended combat. Ninjutsu delve more into the supernatural aspect; the most commonly used techniques can be used for such things as high-speed movement or creating illusory clones. However, the more powerful techniques can manipulates elements such as water and fire, for both offensive and defensive purposes. Clothing While a Shinobi can be seen wearing anything he or she desires, there is a standard uniform that a Shinobi wears when performing his or her day-to-day duties. This uniform varies between different Villages. In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, this uniform consists of dark-blue sweatshirt and sweatpants with a green flak jacket over this. Each Shinobi also wears a headband, baring the insignia of their Village on it. This headband is traditionally worn on the forehead, however, it can be worn in any style that the user wishes, such as around the neck or the waist. Weapons The Shinobi World is host to multiple different kinds of weapons that its Shinobi utilize to aid them in combat. The most common of these are kunai and shuriken. However, there are more advanced weapons such as swords and bombs. There are no firearms present in the Shinobi World. The most intricate weapon that has been seen so far is the Chain Gauntlet, which possesses claws for close-quarters combat, and can fire projectiles and utilize a spiked chain for ensnaring opponents. Missions Shinobi make their living by performing missions given to them by their Village. These can be mundane tasks, or potentially dangerous undertakings, such as tracking down rogue ninja. Upon successfully completing a mission, a Shinobi will receive payment for the task. Category:Faction